


Alone In The Dark

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Kidnapping, M/M, alpha/beta/omega, no explicit content, possible m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz has been keeping with the help of his best friend a huge secret from everyone. Now that they both belong in the Elite Force, will that secret come out? How will the others react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turn The Lights On

The Elite Force team members were in the living-room when it happened.

They simply had been watching TV and relaxing. Bree and Skylar were talking and gossipping while Oliver and Kaz stared mindlessly at the TV screen. Chase's gaze, on the other hand, was fixed on a heavy book.

"Boring!" Kaz exclaimed right before changing the channel. Oliver sighed and looked at his best friend.

"I was watching that documentary!" He complained as he raised his arms in the air.

"Yes, I know. That's why I said 'boring' and changed the channel" He replied. Oliver sighed once again before relaxing back into the couch.

Suddenly and right before Bree could add her own remark in the conversation, the lights went out.

"What happened?" Asked Chase as he left his book on the sofa and stood up.

"The lights went out but... This is really strange" Bree said as she and the rest of the team stood up. Chase slowly and carefully made his way over to the door and opened it. He was instantly welcomed by the warm lights of the hallway.

"Uhm, guys?" The smartest man in the world asked while he stared at the illuminated hallway "The problem comes from inside the penthouse" Everybody stared at the door before it was closed once again.

"That is so strange. Isn't Mr. Davenport a high tech genius? I don't think this should be happening" Skylar said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, it shouldn't" Chase said with determination while he took his phone from his pocket so he could see where he was going "Mr. Davenport always has back up lights that instantly turn on when the main ones get cut out. But they are just not working" He explained while walking towards the hyper lift "Bree, Skylar, come with me. We will go check the fuse box to see what happened. Kaz, Oliver you both stay there, but be alert. We could be under attack" He ordered only to step in the elevator with the girls and be gone in just one second. Oliver and Kaz simply shook their heads up and down with their own phones in their hands.

"The city is as bright as always. This really could be an attack" The taller boy commented as he stared at the balcony where the city lights could be seen. He then turned his head around to look at his best friend, and even though he couldn't really make out his face, he did know that something was wrong. It wasn't the way he was standing or the way he was breathing.

It was the way he smelled. It was way too sweet.

"Kaz?" Oliver asked with concern in his voice "Are y-you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. I just..." Kaz sighed as he sat back down on the couch. He was starting to get a bit dizzy and he felt a little feverish "Oliver, I think my heat is coming soon" Normally, these would be the first symptoms for the Omega, and they would come and go until the real heat started. He supposed he had a few days to go before the real thing.

"What? Now? H-How are you going to...? They'll find out!" The Alpha whispered harshly not meaning to sound angry, but he couldn't help it. He was really worried for the other. He knew how society looked down on Omegas, and even though he knew exactly who his best friend was and what he was capable of, most of the people still thought of Omegas as inferior beings.

He wanted to protect Kaz from all that.

"Look, Oliver, I know...But I won't be able to hide it this time. At Mighty Med I could just fake sickness and be absent, but I can't do that here. I live with them! They'll notice right away!" Kaz exclaimed with distress in his voice.

Oliver sighed as he anxiously bit his lower lip "Well, maybe this is for the best. It's not just about hiding, Kaz. The surpressants haven't been working for a while and they are just bad for your health. You were always sick when you used to take them! Besides" He walked over to his friend and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around the other's shoulder "I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm sure they'll understand and treat you like they always do" The gesture and the words made Kaz feel much safer. He leaned in the side hug ad rest his head on the Alpha's shoulder. Now, this wasn't something he would do, but the slowly coming heat was making his body ache for an Alpha's tender touch and safe strong arms, and he knew very well that fighting was simply useless.

The only Alpha he ever let get close to him was Oliver anyways, and he trusted the dorky boy with his life.

"You are right" Kaz whispered "I just don't want them to think any less of me"

"They won't" Oliver firmly said "And even if they do, I will be there for you" He knew his Alpha side would want to crush them if they made any negative comments about Kaz being an Omega. Specially Chase, since he was an Alpha too. Bree was a beta and since Skylar was from another planet she was neither. So he knew that he didn't have to worry about her opinion. She still didn't even get the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega thing.

Kazimieras smiled at those words but he couldn't say anything else since their friends suddenly appeared on their right. They both stood up.

"Any news?" Oliver asked. Chase nodded with grave eyes.

"Someone broke in" Bree said as Skylar stared at them the best she could in the darkness "We are not sure what they did. But the cables and back up lights seem to be okay. Nothing is broken"

"We think they might have just taken the energy from them, but for that someone needs to actually be inside the house" Chase continued.

"But we couldn't find anyone" Skylar added.

"We thought that for sure any of us would be attacked since we separated. Did something happen here?" Chase wondered as he frowned. This was strange, he swore he smelled the sweet scent of an Omega, but it didn't last long and his mind was mostly focused on the issue at hand anyways.

"No, nothing. B-" Kaz was suddenly interrupted by the TV screen when it suddenly turned back on, but this time Roman and Ricker appeared there with taunting smirks.

"Roman, Ricker! I knew it was you!" Chase exclaimed with fire in his eyes. Everyone else frowned with anger as their enemies chuckled.

"Did you really think that we would do something so obvious?" Roman asked as his eyes landed on Kaz. Oliver immediately noticed this.

"We just wanted to give you a message" Ricker grinned.

"What message?" Skylar simply whispered angrily.

"You are not safe...And Kaz, I would be very careful if I were you" Roman warned as he winked at the Omega. Chase and Oliver wanted to growl at this. Oliver understood this feeling better than the bionic boy.

With that, the TV went black again and the lights came back on. 

"How did they get in here?!" Skylar exclaimed as she looked at Chase "Wasn't this place supposed to be safer by now?!"

"It is!" He yelled back. He then huffed and walked over to the telephone "I'm calling Mr. Davenport to solve this" He whispered as he started dialing the number he knew by heart. But Kaz stopped him.

"Wait. How do we know they are not here?!" Kaz asked walking to their mission leader "If they could turn off the lights and then back on then that means we are in danger! They are here!"

"No, Kaz. You are in danger" Bree whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder "They are not here. We checked everywhere. And if they were they should have attacked us by now"

"They are definitely not here" Chase interrupted as he waited for his father to pick up the phone "But this means that they were here long enough to set some sort of timer on the fuse box. You are both right. We are not safe. Specially you Kaz. Their eyes are set on you"

"Then how did they get in?! They could attack us in their sleep! We need to find them!"

"Oh no Kaz. We are not doing this again" Skylar said as she shook her head "We are not rushing into anything"

"Then what are we gonna do?! We don't have time to plan anything! They were here and we never even noticed them!"

"We will keep you safe, Kaz" Oliver said as he stared at his best friend "We are a team. I won't let them take you"

Kaz could only stare at his friend with hidden fear shining in his eyes, before sitting on the couch.

During the next minutes, the only thing that could be heard was Chase's angry words and a distant Donald Davenport trying to calm his son down.


	2. Safer

"Okay, guys. We've been working all night long but Chase and I have finally ensured the penthouse's safety. We have installed several alarms in different locations that will alert us if anyone that doesn't belong here is inside. We also have many cameras around the rooms and some automatic defense mechanisms" Donald Davenport explained early in the morning as he walked over to the Elite Force members who were having some breakfast. The man had bags under his eyes and he was a bit pale, so Bree stood up and placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Thank you for doing this, Mr. Davenport. Why don't you go get some sleep?" She said softly with a tiny smile on her face. Donald nodded his head before yawning.

The rest of the team nodded as well in agreement.

"I will. But one last thing, the place is much safer than before, but you guys still need to be very careful. Those two are far more dangerous than we thought" After giving them that last warning the man headed to his room upstairs.

Just as his father had gone to his bedroom, Chase appeared from the hyperlift with the exact same bags under his own eyes and a tired expression on his face "Where's Mr. Davenport?" He asked.

"He went upstairs to get some sleep. You should do the same" Skylar replied before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I can't, I still need to make sure that the last alarm is working" The bionic boy said in a sigh as he turned around to get once again in the hyperlift to continue working. Kaz ran up to him.

"Woah, wait a second dude. You can't go back, you have to sleep. You look terrible"

"Thanks, Kaz" Chase rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean it. You look like you will pass out at any moment" The shorter boy placed his arm around the Alpha's shoulder and softly guided him towards the couch "You've done enough, so now you will get some sleep. You can continue later" They both sat down as Kaz removed his arm from around the other.

"Kaz, how can you be so calm? They are after you!"

"Well, to be fair everyone is after me. I mean my best friend's mom hates me. What does that say about me?" The Omega chuckled, but quickly stopped once he saw the expression on Chase's face "Look, I'm not calm, but overworking yourself won't be any good. I agreed to follow your plans instead of rushing into things, so to show just how grateful you are for that you have to rest"

Chase frowned "Why should I be grateful for that?"

"Because I say so"

The smart boy huffed as he folded his arms across his chest. After some seconds, he yawned "Okay, I will sleep. Just for a bit, I really need to make sure everything is perf-" He suddenly stopped talking once a distinctive and delicious smell entered his nosetrils "Omega..." He whispered as he abruptly stood up.

Oliver started panicking internally as he walked over to the living-room to slap Kaz's shoulder, who instantly stood up. The tallest boy had also smelled his best friend's sweet scent, but luckily he was much more used to it so he had been able to keep his composure. Barely.

"Omega? T-That's crazy, there are no Omegas in here" Oliver said with a nervous smile. Bree shook her head up and down as she walked over to her brother.

"I think you are just tired, Chase" Kaz and Oliver were really grateful for her comment. Kaz's scent must have been a fluke due to the suppressants not working too well on him anymore and his upcoming heat. Luckily, it only lasted for some seconds and it had been rather soft.

"I swear, I will never understand this whole Alpha and Omega deal. In my planet, people are distinguished by their powers or how many fingers they have. And believe me, if you have less than 6, you are not going to have a good time over there" She explained with a smile. Chase shook his head.

"No, I know what I smelled. But, you could be right. There are no Omegas in here" He said as he stared at Kaz while frowning "Although I just can't tell what you are, Kaz"

"Uhm. Me?" The boy chuckled nervously as he stared at his best friend with anxiety in his eyes "I'm...I'm just a Beta! Yeah, a Beta!"

"You don't smell like a Beta" Bree said.

"Uh, t-that's because my scent is weak. What? Are you going to bully me because of that?"

"Forget it" Chase whispered as he walked up to the boys room. He decided to simply let it go and just get some much needed sleep.

"What was that?" Skylar asked confused.

"I-I don't know. But, I think that we should just forget about it and enjoy some waffles. Who wants one?" Oliver proposed while walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh I'm so in!" Kaz exclaimed happily. He was starting to feel weak due to the heat, so he thought that maybe some food would help.

Bree followed them but her mind was still working and trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Later that day, and while Kaz was simply sitting in the balcony, Oliver walked over to him and sat beside him. For a minute, both boys simply remained silent. The Alpha could sense that the Omega was not feeling really well so he tried to be as comforting as he could. But he had a clear reason to go seek his best friend and there was no more delaying what would inevitably come.

"You shouldn't be by yourself" Oliver whispered. Kaz sighed but kept on staring at the city.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to think"

"You?" Kaz rolled his eyes at this "Okay, okay. I get it" Oliver started playing with the hem of his shirt as he thought of the right words to use next "I thought for sure you would tell Chase that you are an Omega"

"Nah. He needed to sleep and to be honest I just wasn't prepared"

"Kaz..."

"I know...I know. I have to tell them before I go all crazy over your or Chase...I promise I will tell them at dinner" The shorter boy turned around to look at his best friend. His eyes were a bit glassy and his cheeks were slightly red. Oliver frowned at this and placed a hand on Kaz's forehead.

"Kaz, you better do that. I think you have a fever and you don't look too good" The fire boy sighed loudly before covering his face with his hands.

"I know...It's coming faster than usual"

"What do you do to feel better?"

"I just...lock myself in my room and wait for it to pass. Mom makes sure I drink enough water and eat well. I just...I just remember pain out of all that. Literally nothing makes me feel better" He explained. Even though his heats did not last that long, the few days it did last just go by without him really noticing. His mind just goes blank and the only thing in his mind is the need to have an Alpha help him through it. He remembered once when he actually called Oliver during a very bad heat. It didn't matter just how much of a nice guy his best friend was, his Alpha side simply took over when he heard the desperation and utter need in the Omega's voice and had ran all the way towards his house. Luckily, his father, another Alpha, had managed to stop Oliver before he could get to him.

He always wondered if it would have been that bad if Oliver had instead gotten to him and eased his pain. But then he would hit his head because it would have been bad. His friend was in love with Skylar, and he didn't want to just take that first time away from him due to some heat.

It didn't matter just how much it hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Kaz...I really wish there was something I could do" And there was, he could literally make his friend feel better at that very moment, but his heart was on someone else and the fear to ruin their precious friendship was just too overwhelming "But, Chase is super smart! I'm sure that after you tell him he will be able to come up with the perfect way for you to be able to deal better with the heats until you find the perfect Alpha for you" Kaz smiled at this. Chase sounded like an old lady most of times, but he did trust his intelligence.

"You are right. I will tell them tonight. Mr. Davenport too"

Oliver nodded with a smile on his face "Why don't we head back inside? Mr. Davenport bought some new cups after we broke the last ones...We can play again!" He exclaimed excitedly. Kaz's eyes instantly lit up.

"Oh man, this will be so cool! I will show you who's boss!" The boys ran out of the balcony heading towards the kitchen where the new expensive cups were waiting for them.

Little did they know that two men had been watching them the whole time.

"I see they made some changes around here" Ricker whispered.

"It doesn't matter. If we can't come in, we'll just make him come to us...An Omega...I want him more than ever" Roman smirked before they both disappeared in a dark cloud.


	3. Out In The Light

Chase didn't get out of his capsule right after waking up as he would usually do. Ever since he smelled that scent, his mind had been racing. He could not be fooled by Kaz's poor explanation. Society viewed Betas as simple, normal people, so there really was not a reason to hide it. Alpha's were the most liked kind of all and Omegas were at the lowest. These were not views that Chase agreed with but he knew that it was just how things were.

His train of thoughts was simply gaining speed with each passing minute. And it's name was Kaz.

He remembered the day they had met when him and Oliver had infilatrated in the Academy a while ago. At that moment he just thought that Kaz was an idiot much like Adam. But then again, he had been unconcious most of the time to really be able to see Kaz for who he was. Don't get him wrong, Fire Boy, as he liked to call him, was a complete idiot who didn't even know why he did half the things he did. But there was more to him than met the eye. He still was a hero and he still had that heart of gold that made him want and try to move mountains for loved ones.

And now he had discovered another side of him that morning. The superhero was an Omega and that made him even more curious about the shorter boy.

The first time he saw Kaz he could have been sure that the boy was a Beta. After he kind of smelled like one and he didn't really give him any submissive or leader like vibes. After that he hadn't given it any much thought and simply went on with his life.

But being an Alpha meant that his senses were more than sharp and that his whole body was made to feel when an Omega was near him. He knew what he had smelled back there, he knew that it had been the scent of an Omega and not one of a weak Beta. Luckily, the scent hadn't been strong enough for him to lose control but it had been enough for him to notice and for his Alpha to feel the pull towards that precious creature.

But that precious creature was Kaz. Goofy Kaz. Idiot Kaz. Omega Kaz.

A sudden tap on the glass of his capsule was enough for his train of thoughts to stop.

"Earth to Chase" His older sister sang "You've been standing there with a dumb expression for some minutes now. What are you even thinking about?" She asked while folding her arms across her chest. Chase opened the door and walked out.

"Just about the security system and ways to make it perfect" Bree sighed at this.

"Chase, it is perfect. Try to distract your nerdy mind for a bit and come down. Dinner is almost ready" The boy nodded his head before going back into his capsule to get changed.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go"

"Before that" The Beta stopped him "I wanted to ask you, since you are the smartest man ev-"

"Smartest man in the world" He corrected her while grinning. His sister rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I wanted to ask you if you noticed anything strange with Kaz"

"Bree, I'm sure even Adam would have noticed it" The moment those words left his mouth he instantly regretted them once he saw the sadness in her eyes. He knew very well that Adam and Leo were a rough topic for them. Even though they had the chance to talk to their siblings at least once a week it just wasn't the same. And he knew that it was affecting Bree more. He wanted to comfort her, but he just didn't know how.

After all, he also wanted to be able to just hug his brothers. To get tossed by Adam and get amused by Leo's sarcastic nature.

He wanted to be younger, to have things the way they were. But these were dreams that he just couldn't tell. He was older now, he was smart and wise, he knew that time only goes one way and that staying in the past was useless.

He just really missed his family.

"He is not a Beta. You know better than me about that" Chase whispered as he looked around, afraid that any of the superheroes could walk in at any moment.

"No, he is not. He is not one of mine"

"Not one of mine either"

Both siblings just looked at each other. They both knew the truth and they knew that each other knew.

"We can't just tell him we know" The girl said softly "I mean there's a reason why he didn't tell us and then lied about it. He must feel embarrassed"

"He can't help who he is. And being an Omega is not something be ashamed of"

"Well, does he know we think that way?" Chase stared at her for some seconds before sighing.

"No, but I'll make sure he does" He said with determination in his voice before he started walking down the stairs.

~~

"Here you are! The best pizza you've ever eaten in your life!" Oliver exclaimed happily as he placed the food in front of Skylar and Kaz who just stared at it "What?"

"What's that green stuff?" Skylar asked as she poked it with a fork.

"Broccoli"

"Dude!" Kaz complained loudly "How dare you put broccoli on a pizza! You are a disgrace to this family!"

"Hey, it's healthy!" The Alpha defended himself.

"It's pizza, it's not supposed to be healthy!"

"What's going on here?" Bree asked as she walked down the last steps right behind her little brother.

"Oliver made pizza healthy, that's what's going on!" Kaz quickly explained as he stood up.

"Oh great!" Chase exclaimed happily as he jogged towards the other Alpha "Is it also made with low fat cheese?" He asked with a big smile. Oliver grinned.

"Low fat and low on sodium. With homemade natural tomatoe sauce" Chase's smile only became bigger after those words.

"This is a beautiful friendship" He then placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. The rest of the team rolled their eyes.

"Dorkiest frienship ever" Skylar complained.

"You said it" Bree agreed as she sat down next to her.

Suddenly, Kaz started feeling rather hot and a bit short of breath. He knew exaclty what it meant and he knew that the symptoms were just getting worse and worse. He didn't have much time left. He just had to tell them but he couldn't bring himself to pronounce those words.

Oliver seemed to notice this change, since he instantly smiled and started cutting the pizza into slices "Now, I know it sounds a little bit weird but you just have to try it" He commented, trying to distract the other as he started serving his friends some food. His eyes then landed on his best friend once he noticed him opening and closing his mouth many times. If he didn't know just how important this was for Kaz, he would have laughed at this, but he just couldn't do that now. It really didn't seem that funny.

"Well, I've had worse" Skylar said before taking a bite "This...Actually is not that bad!" She smiled as she continued eating.

"This is amazing" Chase said excitedly. Kaz simply looked at them before staring down at the pizza. He really wasn't hungry and even though he wanted to believe that it was because of it's healthy ingredients, he knew that it just wasn't it.

He was Kaz, he was always hungry!

"Hey, where's Mr. Davenport?" Skylar asked as she looked around.

"He had to go as soon as he woke up to check on Tasha" Bree replied.

"Guys?" He called in a soft voice. One that didn't even seem to belong to him. Everyone turned their heads around to look at him.

"What is it, Kaz?" Chase asked with knowing eyes right after sharing a look with his sister.

"There's something I need to t-tell you"

"Then tell us" Skylar simply said as she took a sip of her water.

"It's going to be okay, Kaz" Oliver whispered. Chase instantly turned his head to look at the other Alpha. For some reason, and even though it was something obvious, he didn't like the fact that Oliver knew, or that he could ease the other's distress.

"I-I'm... Okay so you know how I told you I'm this weak Beta?" Everyone nodded at this "Truth is...I'm not a Beta" He stopped talking for some seconds before taking a deep breath "I'm an Omega" The boy just couldn't look at them in the eyes, not after dropping what he thought was a big bomb.

Everyone remained silent for some seconds, and that silence only helped Kaz to feel like he messed up. Like him being born as an Omega was a complete mess up from life. No one ever taught him how to love that bothersome side of himself. His father just didn't want to admit it and his mother only helped him when his heats would come. The only one who was makig him appreciate a little more that part of himself was one of his older brothers. But he was in jail now for abusing another Omega, so Kaz didn't know what else to believe. He hadn't known for a while now.

"Kaz?" Bree called softly "It's okay. We know" Chase nodded as he stood up and walked over to the shorter male.

"I knew it was you this morning. And let me tell you, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm glad you told us" He then smiled and wrapped the boy in a short yet tight hug. Kaz didn't want to let go. For some reason his whole being was aching for Chase's comfort at that moment. Being that close to the Alpha with his upcoming heat was too much and it caused him to want to melt in that embrace.

"You don't have to worry about me. I don't even fully get what this means but you are one of my best friends, so I'll support you" Skylar smiled as she hugged him next. Oliver smiled at this.

"Thank you guys, but uhm, there's something more you need to know" The Omega smiled nervously "My heat is kinda...coming? Soon? Very soon?" At this, Chase's inner alarms quickly went off.

"Oh, no, no, no. You can't be here when that happens. Or we can't"

"That's why I wanted to tell Mr. Davenport too but I really couldn't wait. I'm...not feeling that well" He explained as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I will call him" Chase assured as he took the phone in his hands.

"No, wait" Kaz stopped him "I can wait until tomorrow. He will be here by then right? I just don't want to do this over the phone" Chase sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure about this..."

"Oh but we are" A familiar yet very despised voice said from the balcony. The Elite Force members turned around to see where it was coming from and found Roman and Ricker standing on the edge of it with similar smirks on their faces.

"Roman, Ricker!" Oliver exclaimed as they all ran towards the two Alphas.

"You made a big mistake by coming here" Chase growled out.

"We did not come here for you" Ricker spat out "We are here because we have some business with Kaz"

The boy looked at them both "What do you want with me?!" He exclaimed, feeling a bit afraid but also very angry. His legs were starting to feel weak and that was not a good sign.

"Do you happen to know this boy?" Roman asked as he took out a phone and showed them a picture of Kyle. He was tied up and unconcious.

"Kyle!" Kaz shouted as he felt pure hatres rush into his body "What have you done to him?! Let him go right now!"

"Oh we can't do that" Ricker said innocently as Roman offered his hand to the shorter boy.

"But we can take you there to free him" Chase literally growled at this, which caught the attention of their enemies.

"Do you really think we will let him go with you just like this?!" Oliver roared.

"He is not going" Skylar whispered harshly.

Roman chuckled "I see..."

"If he doesn't come we'll just kill the ki-"

"Ricker wait" Roman stopped his brother as stared at Kaz "Let's do this fair and square. What about a fight? If you all manage to defeat us we will let the child go. But if we defeat you, then we are taking Kaz with us"

"I don't trust you" Chase said angrily.

"Do you have any other choice?"

The team shared looks with each other as they tried to decipher what the other was thinking and what action was best to take. They wouldn't let Kaz just go with them, but they also couldn't let Kyle get hurt.

"I'll do it" Kaz suddenly said. Everyone stared at him.

"Kaz...We can't assure that we'll win" Bree whispered "We can't let them have you don't be stupid! This is clearly a trap!"

"I don't care. They have my little brother, I will jump into any trap if it meant keeping him safe" He then turned his head around to fix his gaze on both smirking Alphas "Where are we going to do this?"


	4. One More Day

Both brothers smirked at the Omega's reaction. They had him exactly where they had wanted him right from the beginning.

Kaz's mind was simply empty of thoughts but full of rage. He hated it when people messed with either his family or with Oliver. There weren't many things Kaz wanted to protect, he sometimes hadn't been too sure about the value of his own life, but he had always been sure that he would give it up if it meant keeping the ones he loved safe. Like the sort of hero he had always wanted to become, but apart from all the heroics, those feelings came from the bottom and most hidden part of his heart. On the other side, the Omega part of himself just couldn't stand the thought of a child being scared and hurt. He really didn't like those strange maternal instincts that came as a package deal with being an Omega, but he grew accostumed to them and he learned how to ignore them no matter how hard it was.

But being so close to being in his heat, he couldn't ignore any of his instincts anymore.

"So?! Where are we doing this?!" He exclaimed as he stared right into their enemies eyes. They kept on grinning, as if they were mocking him. Kaz knew they were.

"Not today. Tomorrow, at midnight. We will meet at the abandoned subway station, you know which one" Roman replied, his eyes never left Kaz's, and that was creeping him out.

"Wait. Why tomorrow?" Chase inquired before growling "What are your real plans?"

"That, you will find out only tomorrow" Both brothers took each other's arms to geoleap away from there, but Kaz stopped them by walking up to them, despite his friend's protests.

"Wait...You have to promise me you won't harm Kyle in any way. You have to keep him safe until tomorrow...Please" He quietly begged as Oliver and Chase placed themselves right beside him.

The villains smirked but didn't reply and simply turned into a mist and left.

"What the heck?! Give me your word! Keep him safe, you hear me?!" Kaz screamed as he stared at the now empty balcony "Dang it!" He whispered harshly as he turned around to face his teammates. He sighed "They won't keep him safe, will they?" Skylar crossed her arms across her chest.

"I doubt it. But all we can do is hope for the best. You know, maybe they won't hurt him, they just want...well...you" She said, trying to reassure her best friend of something she just couldn't be sure of. Bree shook her head.

"That's the problem, they want Kaz, not Kyle, we can't be sure they w-" She stopped herself when she noticed the harsh look both Alphas were giving her and the sadness filling Kaz's eyes "But, Skylar is right. We should just hope everything will be fine! I'm sure it will be fine. They wouldn't hurt Kyle, they need him" Chase placed a hand on the Omega's shoulder.

"That's right, Kaz. They need Kyle alive and safe so they are able to get to you" He stopped talking for some seconds and his eyes were fixed on Kaz's "But don't worry. I won't let them hurt you or your brother"

"We won't let them hurt you or Kyle" Said Oliver firmly as he placed his own hand on Kaz's other shoulder. His eyes were showing some anger as he looked at Chase. Kaz frowned at this but didn't do anything other than sighing once again. Both girls shared knowing looks with each other.

"You are right...But why play by their rules? We can just go there right now!" Kaz proposed. Chase shook his head.

"No. First of all we don't even know if they are actually still hiding there. And second, we are still not ready"

"Wait, Kaz...Your heat" Bree reminded them all. Chase gasped and looked at the Omega.

"That's right! Tomorrow will be too risky for you to fight, you can't go"

"Are you saying I should abandon my brother?" Kaz instantly replied. He had been in a bit of pain and he was feeling a bit lightheaded but he couldn't tell his friends, he didn't like where this was going "I will go tomorrow, you won't stop me. It's me they want, I hav-"

"Yeah, it's you they want" Oliver commented "And if you go while you are in heat, it's you they will have"

"And I know you noticed before anyone else, but they are both Alphas" Chase said.

"So what?! You both are Alphas too and you are not jumping me!"

"Yeah, because right now you are just slowly starting your heat, these early symptoms can be ignored. But I can't know how much control I will have once you fully are in heat" Chase explained slowly, visibly nervous.

"Kaz...Remember what happened some years ago? How I ran all the way to your house to get to you when you were in heat? Or how one of your older brothers attacked you when you had one of them? This is dangerous. Here we have Bree, Skylar, Mr. Davenport and even Perry to stop us from taking advantage of you. But we can't let Roman and Ricker be alone with you" Oliver said softly, trying to make his stubborn best friend understand his own situation. Besides, he really didn't want to end up in jail for murder. He knew he would kill those Alphas if they touched his friend.

"So, what are you saying? That I should leave my brother alone with them?" Kaz replied feeling rather tired all of the sudden. Skylar sighed as she walked up to the Omega.

"No. We are saying that you won't run away from us to look for them tonight. We will go all together tomorrow. We will protect you" She assured with a small smile.

"I don't need protection... Just because I'm an Omega it doesn't mean I'm weak" He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling like he just wanted to go lie down.

"We never said that, but we all have moments of weakness. And for you that's your heat. Let us help you with this. We are a team after all" Oliver reassured with a grin. Kaz simply nodded his head and started walking towards the boy's room. He wouldn't really have any energy until he slept for at least an hour.

The moment Kaz was out of the room and his scent was not really there anymore, both Oliver and Chase just dropped on the couch breathing heavily. Skylar frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you both okay?" She asked before turning around to look at Bree who was sweating a bit but still was doing much better than the boys "What's going on?"

"Kaz's scent is getting stronger with each hour. The worst he feels the more we can feel his heat coming. And let's say that it's hard to resist" Bree explained.

"How are we going to do this? I can't even touch him without having to control my Alpha. And he is not really in heat yet!" Oliver complained as he put both hands on his face. Chase closed and covered his eyes with his arm.

"I think that our Alphas are much more sensitive since we sense competition in each other. Plus the fact that Roman and Ricker are going after him" He growled softly.

"Okay, this whole Alpha and Omega thing is getting way out hand" Skylar complained.

"You've seen nothing. This can only get worse from here and until his heat is over" Bree said before walked over to the kitchen to get some water.

"Can't he just take some supressants or something?"

"He could have, but now it's too late. And they weren't really working on him anymore" Oliver told her in a sigh.

"We can't let him go" Chase suddenly said as he uncovered his eyes and stared at his hands. Oliver nodded.

"It's too dangerous. And I will lose it if they try manage to take him. We say we will protect him but we can only do much. You, Bree and I will be distracted by Kaz and we won't be able to fight the best of our abilities. That will pretty much leave Skylar being the only sane one. We will lose if he is there with us"

"What are we going to do then?" Skylar asked "We can't just leave him here, he will follow us. I'm not even sure if he won't try to go by himself" Chase stood up and went over to get his phone from the table.

"I will let Mr. Davenport know. We need to get Kaz away" Oliver also stood up and walked over to him.

"Wait, we can't do that. We can't just out Kaz like that"

"Well, do you have a better plan? Because I don't know about you, but if Kaz goes into heat at any moment things will truly be a mess" The tallest boy sighed as he looked away.

"Not really...This really is for the best, isn't it?"

"Wait" Bree stopped them both as she handed each of them a bottle of water "First, let's all calm down. I'm sure there's a better solution for this. Maybe Mr. Davenport can find a way to delay his heat for a few days, at least one" Chase sighed and took the bottle from his older sister's hand.

"You are right...And I really hate it when you are!" He complained as she smirked at him.

"I know. I love it when you are not"

"We should all just get ready for tomorrow. I will call Mr. Davenport later. Let's train for a bit" Chase proposed before all of them followed him over mission command.

The next morning, when Bree and Skylar were making their way down the stairs while chatting away, they found both Chase and Oliver sleeping on the couch. They both looked like a mess and they were just a tangled arms and legs since two teenage boys really didn't fit in a medium size couch. They both snapped some quick pictures of the scene before they decided it was time to wake them up.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Skylar asked as she walked over to them and shook them "Why aren't you in your room?"

"We couldn't stay there" Oliver replied with still closed eyes "Kaz's scent was stronger at night and we had to get away. Also, I heard you both taking pictures, you better delete them now"

"Never" Skylar replied with a smile as she stared at her phone. Bree chuckled before her smile disappeared completely and was replaced by a frown.

"Wait, if you are here, how do you know if Kaz is still upstairs? What if he ran away while you both were down here?" She asked. Chase huffed as he tried to distangle his limbs from Oliver's, which resulted in him being falling from the couch and on the floor.

"He is upstairs, I can smell him" He replied but he didn't move. He seemed to be way too tired to even fully open his eyes.

"Last night was hell. I think I slept only for an hour. I swear I could still smell him in my dreams, it was so annoying" Oliver commented before yawning loudly. 

Right before any of them could say anything else, Kaz made his way downstairs already dressed and with a bright smile adorning his face. The girls stared at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Good morning everyone! Who are you all doing this fine morning? Are you ready to defeat some evil villains tonight and save an innocent child's life?" He asked as he looked at his teammates who were simply staring at him "What's wrong?"

"Fine morning?" Chase asked with some bitterness in his voice.

"Innocent child's life?" Bree mocked him.

"Who are you, what did you do and where did you hide my best friend?" Oliver asked as he finally stood up from the couch.

Kaz chuckled "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!" He made a disgusted face as he looked at both Alphas "I can't say the same about you both. Oliver, I know you are not a morning person but this is ridiculus. And why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Oh, no reason! We just love to sleep together in a small piece of furniture!" Chase exclaimed with a sarcastic smile.

"Okay, even I can detect the sarcasm" The fire superhero rolled his eyes before going to the kitchen to get some food "Man, I'm starving!" Everyone shared worried and confused glances among themselves.

"Kaz, are you really feeling okay? What about your heat?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know. I think it was just a fluke, I feel great!"

"No, Kaz. You still have that heat scent all over you...This must be the eye of the hurricane" Chase replied. That sweet yet somehow manly scent was still invading his nostrils. Granted, the smell was much softer than last night, but it was still present. The heat was definitely far from being a fluke.

"What hurricane?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the question "He just means that this is the calm moment before the storm hits. You should be careful, Kaz. I think that you will just feel fine for a short time and then your heat will hit you at full force" Bree warned him before turning to look at her little brother "When did Mr. Davenport say he was coming?"

"He should be here any minute. I just told him we had a serious matter to discuss with him. But I did start working on it. I just need him to come here so he can look it over and re confirm that it's safe and that it will work" He explained while Kaz was busy eating some cereal and watching somethng funny on his phone. 

"Thank God for his short attention span"

Oliver nodded his head before turning around to stare at his best friend. One way or the other, life with Kaz was always hard, but he knew he wouldn't change it for the world. His friend was the one who gave some spark to his life. He wondered for a moment what would have become of him if they had never met and he had to quickly discard that thought. Just thinking about it bothered him way too much. A life without Kaz just didn't seem worth living. He sighed and stared at Chase as the other ran upstairs to change clothes to his capsule. He wasn't an idiot, he noticed the way Chase was staring at his best friend and the possesive way he was acting towards him. One part of him was grateful to know that his best friend was cared for, but another part of himself was jealous, angry and resentful.

Kaz was his best friend.

His.

Why did that sound so different in his mind? He just hoped that this whole thing would be solved soon so they could go back to their normals lives. Where Kaz was just their dumb yet kind hearted friend and he could go on with obsessing over Skylar instead of doing so with his friend.

Would things ever go back to normal?


	5. Surprising Discovery

"Okay, here's the plan. You guys go in there tonight exactly at midnigh while Donnie and I monitor everything from here. You all will be able to communicate with us at any moment and we will be able to do so too" Douglas Davenport explained to the Elite Force teams right after lunch after being filled in of what was happening "Donnie should be here at any minute to finish preparing the last details and-" He stopped talking when he noticed how Kaz was frantically nodding his head, and paying full attention "What's wrong with him?" He turned to look at Chase who just sighed heavily as his clear eyes landed on his teammate.

"I'll explain it all when Mr. Davenport gets here. I will also need both of you for a thing I've been working on since yesterday" Kaz excitement seemed to die when he heard those words.

"Okay, okay. Will that explanation also include why Roman and Ricker seem to have made Kaz their new target?" The older man asked. Bree shook her head.

"We don't really know that. But we do suspect is because of what we need to tell you" She replied. Kaz frowned.

"I don't get it. What are we telling them?" He asked as his friends looked at each other with hesitation in his eyes. Kaz confused expression turned into realization "Oh no. No, no and no. You can't tell them! I trusted you all!" He turned to look at his best friend "Oliver? Really? You are going to tell them? Don't you understand what could happen if they know?" Oliver stared at the ground before fixing his eyes on his friend's.

"I undestand that you could and will be in some serious danger if we don't tell them and follow their instructions. They are adults Kaz! They'll know how to handle this! I'm sure they won't judge you, if that's what you're worried about"

"Wait, judge you? Look, Kaz, I don't know what's happening but trust me. Donnie and I will support you, okay? We are not some evil parents" Bree and Chase stared at their creator "Okay, maybe I am! But that's all in the past. And anyways I just wanted to rule the world not judge people!"

"You don't know what's happening, you can't tell! And no Oliver, you don't get what I'm worried about! I don't need this! I just want to get my brother back! All of this will be over for me if they know!" The superhero exclaimed before biting his lower lip and simply leaving mission command to go to his room. Oliver sighed.

"I'll go talk to him" He turned around to leave but Chase stopped him by placing his hand on his arm.

"No...Let me try talking to him"

"Why? He is my best friend. And last time I checked you guys weren't exactly getting along" Oliver folded his arms across his chest as he looked at the shorter male with some challenge in his eyes "I've known him since I have memory. We have been spending almost everyday together since we were in middle school. Why would you think Kaz would even want to talk to you about something so personal?" Chase's eyes turned ice cold.

"Just because you guys are best friends that doesn't mean that he can't have other friends or other people who care about him. I just want to make him see that I am there for him. What's so wrong with that?" His words were hard and firm. Skylar and Bree looked at each other with a bit of fea shining in their eyes. They knew that these people weren't their friends anymore. They were two Alphas having an argument over what they saw as a vulnerable Omega. Douglas simply watched with calculating eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that compared to me you are a total stranger? He didn't want to tell you, you know? He just had to because those dumb pills failed. If that hadn't happened then you would have never known" Oliver took a step towards the other Alpha, who growled soflty at the back of his throat.

"You can't be sure of that. At some point he would have needed to share the secret" The bionic boy took a couple of steps towards Oliver too. He smirked as he whispered "After all, what good is it to have a weak Alpha who can't take care of his Omega when he needs him to?"

Oliver saw red.

"Take your words back" He snarled as he clenched and unclenched his fist, which was starting to turn white from his ice powers concentrating in it. Chase gritted his teeth.

"What if I don't?" At this response and right before Oliver could react, Douglas placed himself in the middle of both of them as Skylar and Bree locked both boys's arms behind their backs.

"Okay, I've seen enough" He huffed as he looked at both of them "I don't care wether you guys are Alphas and Kaz and Omega, before that you are all teammates. You need to control your hormones and instincts if you want to make this team work. You go to cool off. I'll talk to Kaz" Both Alphas stared at him at those words "Well...Now that I think about it, since I'm an Alpha that isn't the best idea" He looked at the girls "Skylar, you are an alien right? So you are neither an Alpha, Omega or Beta, right?" The girl nodded.

"Right"

"Then you are not affected by his scent, right?"

"Well, I can't really assure that. He does have a powerful scent when he hasn't showered in days" She joked "But yes, I really can't smell anything aluring from him...At all" She let Oliver go once she noticed that he had managed to control his superpowers and went to the boys's room.

"Now, you Oliver go stand over there and you Chase over here" Douglas ordered as he and Bree stood in the middle of them "Look, I understand very well that this whole situation must be driving you both crazy. I can't believe we have an Omega in the group, this is definitely not what we planned" He sighed as he put his hands on his hips.

"Wait...You are not kicking Kaz out of the team, are you?" Oliver asked with some fear "If you do so I will leave with him"

"Not so fast, ice cube boy" Chase muttered.

"Oh, do you want to go at it again?" Oliver challenged.

"Okay, stop!" Douglas exclaimed "No one is going at anything again or never. And no, no one is kicking Kaz out of the team. But I may kick you both out of it if you don't control yourselves! You are friends! You just started getting along! I understand that being an Alpha and feeling like you need to protect an upset Omega is driving you both mad, but before anything you are friends and teammates. You are both the smartest members of the Elite Force, you need to think about what you are doing and about this situation in general. You can't let your emotions control you at a time like this. And if you want to fight, go ahead. But do it when there are no innocent people in danger" He turned his head to look at his second youngest child "Now, Chase, I believe you said that Roman and Ricker captured Kyle?"

"Yeah" He looked really guilty for forgetting about Kyle. He definitely didn't deserve any of this "As far as we are concern, they haven't hurt him in any way. But we can't be sure, that's why we need to be specially careful. He is just a child" Bree nodded her head at her brother's words.

"When will Mr. Davenport get here? He needs to hurry up" She asked "Chase has made something for Kaz and he thinks that it will help delay his heat. But Mr. Davenport needs to be here to take a look at it and help us with the mission" Douglas stared at her.

"Heat?! Kaz is in heat?! What the heck?! I just thought they got all protective because Kaz got upset!" He covered his face with his hands "You kids will be the death of me, I swear to God"

"Wait, you couldn't tell?" Bree asked "But you are also an Alpha, I could tell and I'm a Beta"

"Yeah, but I'm a mated Alpha, I don't get affected by any Omega's heat that isn't mine"

"Since when are you a mated Alpha?" Chase asked with confusion all over his face.

"Since a long time ago. But that's a story for other time. I will call Donnie and tell him to hurry up"

Away from there, hidden in some sort of cave outside of the city, Roman and Ricker were sitting quietly, simply waiting for midnight to come. They were in no rush and they were enjoying the last paceful moments they had before they had to leave for the meeting place to battle against the Elite Force team.

A battle they thought would win in the blink of an eye.

It was almost to be admired, the way they had to do things and to move. They may seem just resentful sons to people's eyes, but they knew better. This had to be done, and they would do it without rushing into anything. They could have just surprised them and beat them right there and then and just taken Kaz and the superheroes list. But they had another plan, a plan that their father didn't order them to follow. But they would do things according to plan, that didn't mean that they couldn't have some fun along the way, right?

"Okay, you are both seriously creeping me out! Can you at least communicate with each other, anything?!" Kyle exclaimed from his cell which was located just some meters away from the villains. He had kept quiet during the night and as long as he could that day after being threatened and a bit beat up by the brothers right after being kidnapped. They had showed him just how little patience they could have, and the bruises covering his body were proof of that.

"I thought we taught you how to be quiet" Roman said as he stood up "I don't really think you would want another reminder?"

"No, but I am my brother's brother, that means that I have a problem with authority and listening to orders. I won't give you both the satisfaction of doing whatever you want. My brother and the cool bionic kids will be here tonight and you will suffer!" He warned in a rather childish way. If he had to be honest with himself, he was scared and all he wanted to do was to go back to his crazy but warm home. A home where his mother and father would arugue and make up several times a day. A home where all his siblings would drive their parents and each other insane every single day. It was crazy and it always got the craziest when they went to visit their brothers in jail. But he wouldn't change it for the world.

Although there were days where he just wanted to forget all the bad things his brothers did and just have them living with him. Taking care of him. 

"Listen here you little-" Ricker stood up and walked over to the cage, but before he could get to their prisioner, his brother stopped him by extending his arm in front of him.

"Wait" Roman smirked as he knelt in front of the small size cage "You are right, they will be here tonight. But I wouldn't hold my hopes so up. Your brother is in no condition to fight us"

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked with some concern. Roman's grin just remained on his face.

"That is something you will discover later on an-" He abruptaly stopped talking as a sweet yet unfamiliar scent his his nostrils. His Alpha instincts roared at him, urging him to find the source of such smell. But quick as it came it went away, leaving him dumbfounded for just some seconds.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked, not really concerned about his captor's safety, simply feeling really curious and hopeful. 

"How old are you?" Roman asked, smirk completely gone and eyes focused on Kyle's.

"What ar-"

"I asked you a question! How old are you?!" Roman shouted at the child, making him back away.

"T-Twelve" He stuttered, eyes never leaving the other's, afraid of what he might do to him.

Roman's smile returned to his face, turning slowly into a bigger one until it became a full blown laughter. Ricker's eyes just turned from Kyle to his brother, not understanding what was so funny.

"Roman?"

"Ricker!" He exclaimed as he stood up, soon followed by his brother "Things will get much more interesting tonigght than what we had planned"

"What do you mean?"

"You will soon find out. Let's go for now" He ordered before turning around and walking out of the room with his brother right behind him. Kyle simply watched them leave. Once he was sure they were gone, he hugged his knees against his chest and hid his bruised face in between them. Maybe, if he closed his eyes tight enough, he would wake up from this nightmare and he would be back home.


	6. Temporary Solution

Donald Davenport listened carefully to what his new team was telling him. As always, his youngest son was doing most of the explanation while everyone else nodded or made a random comment.

But at some point he just stopped listening.

Not so long ago he was still living in the same house with all his kids and wife, and even though he was abslutelty thrilled by having another baby girl and he loved her to death, sometimes he wishes that things could go back to being a bit simpler. He wanted to go back to a time where he had his children safely hidden away from the world, together and still pretty much innocent. He was just getting a bit desperate, and Donald Davenport always remained calm at all situations.

But how was he supposed to deal with this issue?

Having an Omega in a group made up of Alphas and a Beta (and one alien girl) was hard enough. But having an Omega in heat? It called for disaster.

"I understand" He said once everyone had stopped talking and looked at him with hope in their eyes. He had always treated his kids and now these three new teenagers as if they were adults. Sending them to life risking situations and have them carry the weight of the world upon their shoulders. But now, as they all stared at him, expecting him to guide them and to help them solve this mess, he could see that the five of them were just kids. Teenage girls and boys who needed some good parental advice "So, Roman and Ricker have kidnapped Kaz's brother, Kyle. And now it turns out Kaz is an omega and he is about to start his heat" Everyone nodded "We will fix this situation don't worry. We will get your brother back, Kaz. I can assure you that" The boy simply nodded his head and chose to believe the genius words "Chase, you and I will finish what you've been working on. We don't have much time left, so come on, let's go so you can give me all the details and we can finish this before midnight" Donald stood up with his son and they both started walking towards the hyper lift. Kaz bit his lower lip before standing up as well.

"Wait" Kaz stopped them as he looked at Mr. Davenport.

"What's wrong, Kaz? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine. I just...I wanted to thank you for, you know, not judging me" He whispered. Donald placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Kaz. Let's just focus on getting this messed solved. And once your brother is safe with you and this whole thing is over, we can talk more about it" After that, both Chase and Donald went to mission command.

"Well" Bree stood up with Skylar "We will go train for a bit together. Are you guys coming?" She asked with a soft smile. Oliver looked at his best friend who seemed a bit anxious and shook his head.

"No, we'll stay here" He pointed at his friend with his head and the girls understood the message, so they just left. Kaz sat down on the couch and Oliver followed. Which was a mistake since his friend's scent hit him full on leaving him feeling a bit dizzy, so he stood back up and placed himself a bit far away from the other.

"So you can smell it too?" Kaz asked without looking at him. Oliver frowned.

"Yeah...Your heat is practically here. Chase and Mr. Davenport need to hurry up with whatever they are doing to delay it"

"Yeah" He sighed "I don't really feel good. I feel like throwing up and my stomach just keeps hurting. Oliver you really need to get away from me" He said in a very strained voice. Oliver's strong Alpha's scent, one that he never really noticed unless he was upset which didn't happen a lot, was really affecting him, making him want to just run to him and be held by the other.

"I-I won't do that, Kaz. I can control myself, and right now you need your best friend. I won't leave you alone" Oliver still stood his ground. He wouldn't just leave his friend to suffer like that. Kaz placed both hands on his face and stood up from the couch.

"L-Look, Oliver, I get it. You w-want to help, and I really a-appreciate that but please just leave m-me alone before we do something stupid" He tried to walk to the stairs but the moment he took a step next to the Alpha, his arm was caught in a firm grip "Wha-" Oliver wrapped one arm around his body thus bringing them chest to chest.

For some seconds neither of them could breath, and all they could do was stare and each other's eyes and try to calm themselves down and keep from faiting from the other's strong scent filling their senses and clouding over their minds. Kaz closed his eyes to avoid losing himself in his friend's sky blue eyes.

"Oliver" He whispered in a voice that almost didn't seem his. It was soft and calm but still deep "Come on, let me go" Oliver growled softly at the back of his throat, which made Kaz whine submissively in return "Oliver...Please. You love Skylar, you'll regret this"

The Alpha took a deep breath, taking in more of the other's scent before letting him go. He quickly ran up to the door and left, not sparing a second glance to the Omega.

Kaz sat back down on the couch and fell on his side, hugging himself tightly "Dang you, Oliver" He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and frowned. Having the Alpha so close and suddenly not having him anymore was slowly driving him crazy second by second. And since his heat was practically there his body was screaming at him and complaining. Urging him to run to Oliver or any Alpha and have his needs be satisfied.

Chase's image suddenly filled his mind and he quickly shook his head. He couldn't do it. He couldn't ruin the team just because he wasn't able to control his impulses. He had to calm down and to control himself.

But Chase was just so close.

"No, focus, Kaz. Focus!" He whispered to himself with a bit of self hatred. This just couldn't be happening. He couldn't be doing this to everyone. He wondered for a moment if things would be okay with Oliver. This had been the first time they had been close to losing their senses and simply give in their instincts.

He then started thinking about his little brother and about how safety. That thought gave him strength to fight against the heat, at least for just a bit more. He needed to be strong to save Kyle and take him back to their parents and siblings. He had to save his brother and he couldn't let some dumb heat stop him from being a good older brother and protect his family.

"Kaz, we have amazing news! W- Chase no!" Just one second ago, Donald was feeling really proud about his son's invention. He had managed to create some sort of serum that helps delay Omega's heats and lessen the pain and the rest of the symptoms. He had just needed some help with some last details and now that it was finally ready and they were about to give it to Kaz, his son was suddenly on top of the Omega "Chase, stop it!" He tried to get close but the moment he took a step foward Chase growled at him, threatening him, daring him to try to get the Omega away from him. Donald knew very well how that felt and just how blind an Alpha could get in such a situation. But now that he was mated and now that he really didn't get like that anymore, he could hear Kaz's pained whimpers. It was obvious he was trying to fight both his own instincts and the Alpha on top of him.

Donald growled back at his son as a warning sign. He was still the eldest Alpha and his father. He still had some power over this blinded Alpha that just happened to be his boy.

Chase growled back at him, this time much softer, as if he was asking him to just leave him be and let him have the Omega. But the tech megul would have none of that and walked over to both boys and took his by the arm, succesfully removing him from Kaz, who moaned softly in both complaint and relief. His eyes were filled up with unshed tears and it almost broke Donald's heart "Go to your capsule and calm down. We will talk later" He ordered his son who kept on staring at the Omega.

Oh how he wanted to just push his father away and take Kaz right there and then. Make him his and make him happy. Not just now. But also forever. Kaz, shyly looked up to him, most probably expecting him to be angry or to jump at him again. But the bionic boy didn't do anything else other than take a deep a breath and stare right back at the other.

He understood perfectly well what those eyes were trying to say. It wasn't the moment. There were far more important things to do.

"I apologize" Chase muttered before turning around and running to his capsule, where no scent could get through and where he could calm down and rest. 

Donald sighed before taking the syringe that he had left on a nearby table to avoid dropping it in case he had to fight his son "Kaz?" He called soflty to the Omega who was slowly sitting up on the couch with red and tired eyes. He was in pain and he didn't know just for how long he would last.

"I don't think I can save my brother like this" He said weakly "I can't let him see me like this. I can't react like this everytime I see an unmated Alpha. What kind of brother am I?" Donald smiled and sat down beside the other, placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder, feeling the other's body shaking like a baby bird under a storm.

"A human one. But you will be able to save your brother, Kaz. Chase invented this serum that will delay your heat and lessen your symptoms without causing any damage to your body or mind" Kaz looked at the syringe and cringed softly. Oliver was the one who was afraid of needles but that didn't mean that Kaz enjoyed them any more than he did.

"And I assume you have to inject me that?" He asked in a sigh. Donald nodded.

"In your neck" He replied as Kaz groaned.

"In the neck?" Another wave of nausea hit him and he had to place a hand on his mouth to stop it. Once he was better he looked at the man "Just do it, I don't think I can resist this any longer" Davenport nodded his head and carefully placed the tip of the needle against the other's neck, in just some seconds he was done.

"How are you feeling, Kaz? It will take some time to work but your symptoms should start getting better in a minute"

"I'm okay, I guess. Still in pain. But I feel, relieved?" Davenport nodded as he smiled softly

"That's normal. From now on you'll just feel better. Why don't you go to rest to the girls room? I don't want you around Chase right now and I know that Bree and Skylar won't mind once I tell them what happened" The Omega shook his head up and down softly as he slowly stood up. Well, he could at least stand up without feeling faint.

"Oh, and Mr. Davenport? When Oliver comes back. Could you let me know? And...Please tell him that I don't blame him" Donald frowned at this.

"Sure, but what happened?" Kaz shook his head.

"Just...Tell him" He then turned around and went upstairs.

Once he was in the way too pink room for his taste and way too tidy to be his, he instantly threw himself on Bree's bed. Now he had never been in there, mostly because he had never even wanted to be close to the girls room, but he knew exactly which one was Bree's bed just by the smell. Since Skylar was not an Alpha, Omega or Beta, her bed didn't have any smell to him. But Bree's did have that Beta scent, that even though it wasn't an Alpha's, it was soft and comforting.

As he stared at the ceiling his mind started wondering about Kyle. Were those idiots feeding him well? Was he even eating at all? Was he scared? Did they even dare to punch him? How he wished he could at least talk for one minute with him, to make sure he was at least well enough. Not knowing was simply driving him crazy. And his own situation and the problems it was causing with both Oliver and Chase was only adding up to the stress he was under.

He just wanted this whole heat to finally end so things could go back to normal, or so he could at least think clearly about what was happening in both his mind and heart, because he knew very well what his body wanted.

"I can't believe this" He muttered before sighing heavily and turning around on the bed, finding a more comfortable position to continue thinking.

Oliver was his best friend. There were no doubts about that and anyone who stared at them long enough could notice the deep relationship they had. Their friendship was one of a kind and it was not easy to find or mantain. Oliver was just as important to him as his family. He was one of his brothers and to Kaz, sometimes it seemed that he didn't have eleven siblings but twelve. Oliver was safety and comfort. He was also his partner in crime and the one who stopped him when he was planning on doing something stupid (or the one to stop him when he ignored his friend's warnings and still went ahead with his crazy and dangerous plans) He really couldn't imagine a life without Oliver, and he didn't even want to think about it for too long. That life seemed dull to him. Boring and lonely.

Chase was...He was something new. He was similar to Oliver, but not quite the same. Chase carried with him the pain of a lonely life. And the pain of being teased for something that made him special. He was boring to Kaz, that was true. But secretly he thught it was really cool how smart he was. That didn't mean that he wanted to hear him talk with big words all the time!

Chase was also handsome, which was very hard for Kaz to even admit to himself. At first he thought he was just jealous and that it only made him eager to get rid of his slight chubby body and be as fit as the genius boy. But after some time he had to stop lying to himself and admit that he admired the other's body, not really wanting to think about the reasons why he felt that way.

Chase could also be funny. Sometimes. And he was also a true hero.

Always ready to give his life if needed for the sake of others, always fast with his response and always with a plan in mind. It was also nice whenever he would just sit next to Kaz when he was feeling down and smile at him. How can a person who has gone through so much smile like that and light up the whole room? Kaz had just turned into a superhero himself and it was already getting a bit tiring and there were days he was sure he would die. Chase lived his whole life like that. Being prepared to go to possibly deadly missions. Hidden away in a lab until his teenage years and then being constantly teased for his intelligence and his body.

Now, Kaz had had his fair share of problems. Having two brothers in prison and having to take care of many siblings while he was still only a kid was hard enough. Being an Omega just added up to his list of problems, but he wasn't a person who liked to compare his problems with others just to see who had more right to suffer. He had suffered some stuff, and Chase had suffered others. He could only admire him for still being able to smile so brightly.

Kaz didn't think his own smile was nearly as bright as Chase's. Or that it made anyone's heart beat just a bit faster like Chases's did with his.

"What is so wrong with me?" He wondered under his breath. 

"I don't think there's anything wrong with you" A familiar voice said from the door. Kaz instantly sat up on the bed and stared up at Chase, who was smiling slightly, but also carrying guilt in his eyes "Can I come in?" Kaz noticed his body acting normal around the Alpha and it made him feel amazing. For once he would be able to have a nice conversation with the other without feeling the need to being jumped by him.

"Yeah, sure. Welcome to my room! We give out free pony rides on Wednesdays" He smiled softly as he noticed the bionic's shoulder's relaxing as he entered the room.

"Then I'll make sure to become a member of the club" They both chuckled softly as Chase sat down on Bree's bed, as far away from Kaz as possible.

"Dude, you don't have to sit so far away. Mr. Davenport gave me the serum you have been working on and I feel amazing! It's like my heat was never coming. And I'm sure you can feel it too. So come here" He patted softly the place on the bed beside him and Chase sighed and moved closer.

"I'm glad it worked, Kaz. I can't say I'm surprised though! I mean, I am the-"

"Smartest man in the world. I know. It's getting old" Kaz sighed but then smiled "But thanks, man. You really saved me. I am so ready to fight Roman and Ricker tonight and get my brother back. And I will be able to do that thanks to you and Mr. Davenport" Chase grinned at those words.

"No problem, Kaz. That's what teammates are for. And, speaking of that" He sighed and fixed his gaze on the other. He found it amazing how he could get lost in those chocolate eyes. They didn't seem to be special at first glance, but once you looked at them long enough, you found a whole world in there "I wanted to apologize for jumping on you like that. I wanted to be the one to give you the serum, but when I smelled you I just went crazy. I'm sorry, Kaz, I should have controlled myself better"

"It's okay. It's partially my fault, I should have told you guys sooner so we could all together plan my heat. Don't worry about it" Kaz wrapped one arm around the other's strong shoulders. Not long after he felt Chase wrapping his around his waist, squeezing it softly.

"You should have. But I get it. These things are hard to tell. It's not your fault, really. I just...With you smelling so sweet and looking so- I'm glad you forgive me" Kaz frowned.

"Looking so what?"

"Beautiful"

There was silence between them, and none of them even wanted to breath just in case they would ruin the moment. They didn't understand it all well, and it was like they had lived a lie their whole lives. It was a delicate moment that could turn their story into a fairy tale or a horror movie.

"As beautiful as you look right now" Chase was the one to break the silence and to take a step forward to see where this was going or what it even was. Kaz was still in shock. Although he had dared call his teammate handsome in his mind and admit that he had a great body and a bright smile, he wasn't too sure about saying anything out loud. But he couldn't back down or let Chase down.

"Chase...I" Kaz was scared, and he wanted to run away and continue chasing after Stephanie. He wanted to seem normal, manly and like himself. But things had changed, and he had to keep track with his own feelings "I don't know what's happening to me" And when did he ever knew? He always went with his gut, not really thinking about the possible consequences and simply leaving that task to his best friend. But he felt as if he had Chase's heart in his hands and he knew better than to play with something so important.

"I'm sorry, Kaz. I don't know what's happening to me either. I-I'll just leave" Chase broke their hug and stood up. Kaz didn't stop him, no matter how much he wanted to.

What was this feeling? Why was he feeling like this about another guy? This wasn't okay in his mind and he didn't want things to change. But he really couldn't ignore his feelings or simply ignore Chase's. He had to try to leave his mind blank and simply let himself feel.

And when he did that he understood.

"Wait!" He called to the other, standing up himself and walking to the door right before the other could close it. Chase turned around, but before he could say anything, his lips were covered with Kaz's velvet ones. For a second, his eyes were wide open, not believing this was actually happening, but then he just gave in and wrapped his arms around Kaz's waist and kissed back. It was shy and soft with a bit of fear and guilt mixed in there. But they decided to focus on how good it felt, for as short as it lasted "Let's get things back to normal. So we can have more of this, okay?" Kaz proposed, not really wanting to leave the other's arms or to stop holding him. Chase smiled.

"I agree. Let's make Roman and Ricker pay for what they did to your brother and Mighty Med. Let's get Kyle back and then we can sort this out" Chase pecked Kaz's lips one last time before untagling himself from the other.

"Sounds like a plan" The slightly talled boy smirked at this.

"Well I am after all the smartest man o-"

"See you later, Chase!" Kaz interrupted the other as he closed the door on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed! I wanted to thank all the support I get and I want to say that you guys are amazing for staying with me with every crazy chapter I post! I know my English sucks and I make lots of mistakes and I also know how weird this sotry and this idea is, so I'm glad you are all here enjoying reading this story just as much as I enjoy writing it!


	7. Rescue Mission

"Dinner's ready!" Exclaimed Douglas from the kitchen before he started taking the plates to the table with Bree's and Donald's help "As a last meal I would say this is pretty amazing" The man said as he admired the food he had prepared for his strange family and team. Bree simply stared at him while Donald crossed his arms across his chest, giving him a hard look "Hey, I'm sorry. I just thought we could use some humor! Everything will be just fine, Donnie. They are strong kids" He wrapped an arm around Bree as Donald sighed.

"I know, I know. But this mission is still very dangerous and I will need cooperation" He stared at both his brother and daughter, who nodded in response "We need to get Kyle back safely. And you guys need to come back. All of you, and alive" His voice was strained which Bree instantly noticed. For her it was hard going to mission, mostly because she always worried about her teammates, specially her little brother. Then, she feared for her own life, wondering when will that last mission come, where her teammates would go back home without her.

She could only imagine just how hard it was for a father to wonder if his children would live to see another day, sometimes almost everyday.

"Oliver, you seriously need to stop sending me flirty messages" Kaz complained to his best friend as they both walked towards the table.

"I already said I'm sorry! It's my big thumbs! It's a curse!" Chase simply shook his head at this and sat down next to Kaz, smiling at him, getting a shy grin in return. Skylar frowned as she witnessed this, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, guys, we need to stop fooling around and prepare for tonight's mission" Donald said as he sat beside his brother "As you know, Douglas and I will be commnicating with you all at all times, so we can know if anything at all happens, and if you need help we can get there faster" Douglas nodded at this.

"And we have also contacted Adam and Leo to help us in case we need them" Bree's and Chase's eyes lit up at the mentioned of their brothers.

"That's so great, do we get to see them?" She asked her fathers, who shook their heads in response.

"I'm sorry, but they will only come if there's an emergency none of us can solve. They are our last resort"

"In two hours we'll be there" Kaz whispered and Chase looked at him with concern in his eyes. He hadn't touched his meal.

"Yes. After dinner we will prepare everything and you all will be on your way to the meeting place. Remember the rules. You go there alive and you bring back Kyle. I don't want anyone staying behind, or anyone being taken. You go alive you come back alive" Everyone nodded at this and continued eating in silence for some minutes.

"Kaz, you need to eat" Skylar told her friend once she noticed that he just kept on playing with this food "You need to have energy for tonight"

"I know, I just...I can't help but think about Kyle. I know he can be annoying and obnoxious. But he is my baby brother. My family. I just can't believe that those bastards have him" He placed a hand on his face as Chase put his own hand on the other's back.

"Don't worry, Kaz. We will get him back" Oliver said firmly, leaving no room for doubts "You know he is a tough kid. And he is counting on you, so you have to eat to have the strength to deal with his anger later on" He joked and then smile. Glad that his words were able to bring some hope in his friend's eyes.

He knew just how hard Kaz must be taking all this. Most people thought he really didn't care about anything, that he would be glad not to be living with his family. But Oliver knew better than believe any of that. Kaz missed his family like crazy and he had always loved them deeply. Yes, it could be annoying having eleven brothers and sisters plus stressed out parents, but Oliver knew just how much Kaz loved those people.

"Well, if I don't get him back by tomorrow then mom will kill me. She wouldn't want him away on his own birthday" They all chuckled at this, but Donald's smile disappeared as he realized something.

"How old is he, Kaz?" He asked. Everyone but him seemed to notice just how serious the man had gotten.

"Twelve. He'll be thirteen tomorrow. Why?" Douglas sighed and placed both hands on his face. Kaz stared at him.

"What's happening?" He turned to look at Chase, who fixed his gaze on the Omega.

"Kaz, your brother will be turning thirteen, which means that there's a great chance he might have already...presented" All color seemed to drain from Kaz's face as his hands started shaking very slighty.

"But it doesn't have to be bad! Maybe he is just a Beta and maybe Roman and Ricker won't even notice" Douglas commented, trying to be positive about the whole situation.

"But, even if he is a Beta. Don't people go through a lot of pain when they present?" Skylar asked innocently, quickly regretting her question as Kaz swore loudly.

"Oh my God" Oliver whispered.

"Kaz, calm down. We will rescue him in less than two hours. Even if he is in pain we will get there soon. You will be able to take care of him very soon" Chase tried to reassure the other boy. Kaz's eyes turned to look at him.

"What if he is an Omega, Chase? They are both Alphas! If he is an Omega they will know in no time! I need to get him, right now!" He stood up, but before he could even take a step towards the door, his crush stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Kaz. Calm down. You can't go right now. We will be there exactly by midnight and-"

"What if it's too late?" Kaz interrupted him, his sad eyes staring at him, breaking his soul "I don't really know them. But I don't think they would even want to control themselves around a kid" Chase bit his lower lip but didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything.

"We are rushing into things. I may be wrong. Maybe he still hasn't presented and maybe he will be an Alpha or a Beta, we can't be sure. We can't just ruin all our plans by rushing into something just because of a possibility. Now let's all calm down and finish eating. We will start preparing in some minutes" Donald ordered. Later on, he would feel guilty about using his authoritative Alpha tone, but he could only feel relief as he watched Kaz sitting down and eating his dinner.

Away from there, in the abandoned subway station, the silence was only broken by the soft whimpers and sobs of a broken boy.

"I told you to shut up an hour ago!" Roman roared at the new Omega, making him whimper and try to make himself smaller in the furthest corner of his cage. Ricker stared at his brother, who arched an eyebrow in return "What's up with you?"

"How does this" He pointed at Kyle's way, making him flinch "Be the answer to our revenge? He is not a superhero, and he is not the Elite Force" Roman walked to his brother at those words.

"Are you going soft on me now?" Ricker gulped and turned his head around, to look at anything but his brother's deep eyes.

"No. I'm just wondering. I think we are losing our time with him" Roman chuckled at this.

"We are just having some fun! Once the Elite Force gets here we'll continue with our plans"

An hour later and back in mission command, Donald and Douglas were giving the already suited up team the last instructions.

"And then you guys come back. If you manage to capture them that will be perfect, but if you don't and you get in trouble just make sure to come back with Kyle. We can deal with them later on as long as they don't have a prisoner. Is that clear?" They all nodded at this and Douglas opened the gate to the underground tunnels, so they could be on their way "If anything, anything at all happens, you just ask for our help, we will contact Adam and Leo if needed. They are ready to step in at any moment. You have back up, but still be careful"

"We understand, Mr. Davenport" Chase replied and just like that and after some quick hugs, the teenagers left while both adults stayed behind. They closed the gate and sat down in front of the cyber desk, already monitoring their actions.

"Donnie?" Douglas called after a minute "Do you really think that the kid hasn't presented yet?"

"I think we should hope for the best" He then turned on the communicators on their ears "Guys, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear" The bionic boy replied from inside the tunnel as they walked. It wasn't really far away, and thanks to the tunnel they could get there much faster than if they were out on the streets "We are five minutes away from the meeting point" He announced to both men and his teammates, with his gazed fixed on Kaz. 

"Okay, let's do this" Kaz said feeling rather anxious about being able to finally rescue his brother and make both Alpha's pay for even daring to look at his baby brother.

"Kaz, you need to be careful. Okay? Don't rush into anything. If you rush they may hurt Kyle and our plan can backfire" Skylar told her friend, who huffed as a reply.

"Guys, I won't rush! I get it, this is a delicate situation. I don't want to do anything that could put Kyle in danger"

"Even if you, I've got your back, dude" Oliver assured his best friend as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Kaz grinned at this.

"I know. You will solve any problem I bring"

"It's my job" Chase simply looked at them, feeling a pang of jealousy hitting his heart. He felt a bit discouraged since he knew he could never be as important in the Omega's life as Oliver was. He felt as if he would never even be able to get close. He was just a nerd, a fun killer. Who would ever want him? Kaz was just confused by his heat, it was still be affecting him somehow. Maybe things would go back to the way they were before this whole Omega deal started.

And he feared that.

"Guys, focus. We are here" Said Bree as she looked at them and then in front of them. Chase out his thoughts and feelings behind and fixed his gaze on the entrance of the station.

They carefully made their way up onto the station. There didn't seem to be anything strange. It was obvious the place hadn't been walked by much people in a very long time. But after walking just some slow steps, they noticed a cage placed in a corner of the station. Kaz quickly realized that there was a very familiar person lying unconscious inside of it. He feels a hand holding his arm to prevent him from going to get his brother, but that was completely useless since he couldn't even feel his legs.

His brother was not only unconscious but there were also various bruises adorning his face and arms. His clothes were torn and his cheeks were wet, most probably from tears.

He wanted to run and free Kyle from there, wake him up and make sure he was breathing. He needed to know what exactly had happened to him.

But he had an idea.

"Two Omegas in the same place. Just how lucky can we get?" Roman said from behind them Ashe walked towards them with his brother. The team turned around and got ready to fight. Chase celebrated in his mind the fact that they had Kyle behind them. It was already a good thing in case they needed to get away fast.

"You will regret what you've done. I can assure you of that" Chase gritted his teeth as he stared at the villains with pure hatred shining in his eyes. But he wouldn't attack just yet. Ricker smirked but it didn't really reach his eyes.

"Are you ready to fight?" Roman asked as he kept on staring at Kaz, who stared back at him.

"What are you looking at?" Kaz asked, pure poison in his voice, as he walked up to their enemies, not caring about his friend's voices telling him to go back "What do you even want? Wasn't my brother enough, you fucking bastard?" He whispered, face to face with Roman, he was breathing heavily and his heart was beating fast against his chest. But he didn't really notice.

"Keep getting close and I will show you just how much he wasn't" The Alpha growled, making Kaz's knees go weak in fear against his will, which made him hate himself. Chase and Oliver walked up to Kaz as Skylar and Bree slowly made their way towards Kyle. Ricker noticed them moving towards the cage, but didn't say anything and simply prepared to fight Oliver and Chase.

"Don't even think about it" Oliver muttered angrily as he and Chase placed themselves in front of the Omega, shielding him from the Alphas. 

"You wanted to fight, and that's why we are here for. We will destroy you" Chase threatened, which made both brothers chuckle rather evily in return.

"Then, let's fight!" Roman exclaimed with a smirk as he offered his arm to his brother, who inmediately took it, shapeshifting in just a second, forming a dark cloud above the Elite team.

"Okay, guys, be very careful" Chase adviced as he looked at his sister and Skylar who were trying to open the cage Kyle was trapped in. He then fixed his eyes on the villains but spoke to Oliver in a quiet voice "We need to protect the girls until they can free Kyle, and we have to make sure they don't hurt Kaz"

"Roger that" Oliver replied softly before attacking the cloud with his ice powers. He managed to freeze them for some seconds, but soon after the ice broke and the cloud started moving at a faster pace, going towards Skylar who was trying to break the bars "No!" He exclaimed as he watched how Skylar was knocked to the ground for some seconds due to the attack. Bree helped her up and while the smoke was still on grond level, she super speeded around and in between it, making the brothers shape shift back to human forms. 

While they were slightly dizzy from the speed, Kaz threw some fire balls at them, making them fall to the ground , but they quickly recovered and shapeshifted once again, this time, they surrounded Chase, who tried to protect himself with his force field, but he was too slow and they managed to throw him at a rapid speed against a wall "Chase!" Kaz exclaimed as he ran up to his fallen friend. He knelt beside the other boy and helped him sit down, while Oliver and Skylar were both combining their powers to fight Roman and Ricker. So far it was working well enough.

"Are you okay? That was pretty rough" Kaz asked as he helped the Alpha stand up, who was groaning in pain, but reay to continue fighting.

"I'm okay" The bionic boy placed a hand on Kaz's cheek and caressed it very softly for just some seconds. Luckily their friends were too busy to notice "They will pay for this, Kaz. I promise you that" Kaz didn't say anything and simply squeezed Chase's hand before lighting his hand on fire and running back to help his teammates.

Kaz's, Oliver's, Skylar's and Chase's powers were enough to force the brothers to turn back into humans once they were knocked to the ground, this time for longer, but when Chase walked up to them, most probably to finish them off, Roman suddenly jumped from the ground kicking the shorter boy hard on his chin, making him fall backwards to the ground, holding his mouth tightly in both hands as Skylar punched Roman hard on the stomach only to turn around once she noticed Ricker approaching her, to kick him in the head, this gave Oliver enough time to grab Ricker and twist his arm on his back as he roughly threw him on the ground, keeping him under his grip. 

Roman kicked Skylar on the stomach, making her fall to the ground. He shipshifted quickly and in just some seconds he apperead behind Bree, who after breaking in the cage, was holding Kyle in her arms and trying to find a safe place for him. Roman wrapped one arm around her neck and placed his other hand on Kyle's head once he turned back into his human form. 

The team simply stopped moving and stared at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Just how disgusting can you be? Let them go!" Chase roared. He definitely didn't want Kyle to suffer anymore than he already has, but he couldn't help but feel terrified for his older sister. The scene reminded him of the time Troy had her in the same tight grip, pointing a gun at her. Just thinking of it made him shudder of pure anger and frustration. He had swore he would never be in the same position again. That he would never have to see his sister in enemy's hands.

But he had failed her.

"I will let them go if you let my brother go" He growled back at him rather tiredly. He didn't think he had much energy left, which made him feel a bit desperate. He was bleeding and his brother was in worse condition than him.

Oliver bit his lower lip in frustration, but after sharing a quick look with his teammates, he let Ricker go, just as Roman pushed Bree and Kyle to the ground. Both brothers ran up to each other only to geoleap away from there using a vent.

"Kyle!" Kaz exclaimed as they all ran to Bree and the younger boy.

"I'm okay" She told her brother before he could even ask anything, which made him smile sadly as he knelt beside her. She softly gave Kyle to Kaz as the superhero simply sat on the ground.

Kaz held his younger brother tightly in his arms as he looked at his face, he placed one hand on the boy's cheek and very softly he started caressing one of the bruises "What have they done to you?" As he whispered those words in a strained voice, everyone felt their hearts breaking at the sight and the hopeless look on Kaz's face.

Chase slowly took the child's wrist and put two fingers on it "Kaz, let's go back to mission command. His pulse is slow and Mr. Davenport and Douglas can take a look at him and heal his wounds" Kaz could only nod as he slowly stood up, being extra careful not to move his brother too much to avoid hurting him anymore than he already was. 

On the way back home, the only noise that could be heard was that of Chase updating his fathers in a soft voice about what had happened, and warning them to be prepared to get Kyle some help.


	8. Finally Together

Once the team was back in mission command, it only took one look for Douglas and Donald to realize exactly what had happened to Kyle. They walked to Kaz, who seemed to be in some sort of trance, simply staring at the boy in his arms.

"Kaz? We'll take it from here. We can heal his wounds" Donald said in a very soft voice, the one he used to use any time Adam, Bree or Chase would have a nightmare when they were kids.

Kaz fixed his gaze on the man before nodding "B-Be careful" He asked, gently placing his brother in the other's arms, who quickly put Kyle on a table and with Douglas they started examining him.

"We should let them work, Kaz" Chase said as he put his hand on the Omega's shoulders. Kaz shook his head.

"No, I'm staying"

"Kaz" Skylar called from the hyperlift "Come on, we will only be on their way if we stay here"

"She's right, Kaz. If we are not here they will be able to work faster" Oliver said as he gently tugged his friend towards the hyperlift.

"Once we are done with him, we will check on you all" Douglas commented from the table.

"That's okay" Bree replied.

Kaz took one last look at his baby brother but then turned around and left with his friends.

Forty minutes later, the whole team was wearing their every day clothes and waiting in silence in the living-room for some news. They all had something to drink in their hands with the exception of Kaz. Who was standing besides the high tech elevator with his gaze fixed on it, waiting for the men to appear and bring news about the younger Omega.

They wanted to at least try to make him smile or make him tell one of his lame jokes, but they understood just how serious the situation was and how much pain both brothers were in. Except for Oliver, who knew him a bit better, neither of them knew that Kaz could be so serious and quiet. But it was happening right in front of them.

They wished they never would have had to see him like this. And they hope not to ever hear his silence again.

They all has to focus again when they heard a sound and suddenly Douglas and Donald appeared in front of them.

"How is he?!" Kaz exclaimed as he saw them, standing right in front of them, eager to just go see Kyle "Is he awake? Is he okay?"

"Calm down, Kaz" Doulgas said softly before turning his head to look at his brother, who sighed.

"Do you want us to tell you in front of everyone?" Donald knew that Kaz knew this was a delicate situation, and he wouldn't say anything Kaz didn't want them to know. But they boy simply nodded. They were a team, he would eventually know if they already didn't.

"Okay" Douglas started "He has many bruises, clearly from being hit and kicked, but luckily none of them are dangerous and they should fade in a week or two" Kaz wasn't happy and he had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from cursing out loud "As for internal damage..." Douglas looked at his brother once more who simply nodded "Nothing is broken and he doesn't have any internal bleeding and we checked his brain just in case, and everything is normal" Kaz sighed in relief at this "His blood pressure was really low but we got it back up by putting him on an IV. It seems he hasn't eaten in some time"

"But there's something else, Kaz" Donald turned his head to look at his son, who simply stared at him, encouraging him "Even though there is no serious damage. He did present and...Roman and Ricker...They took advantage of him" He didn't want to say the specific word, he couldn't do it. Not when talking about a thirteen year old "His body will heal rather quickly. But he will need you to deal with what had been done to him"

Everyone expected Kaz to break down, to curse at the moon and to just run out of the tower, looking for Roman and Ricker. But he didn't, he just nodded "Can I see him?" He simply asked, and Douglas pointed at the hyper lift.

"He has been away for some minutes now and he is asking for you" After that, Kaz was gone.

"They are so paying for this" Skylar said with both passion and determination, blinking away some bothersome tears that had made their way into her eyes "They got away this time, but we won't let them escape" Oliver, Bree and Chase nodded at her words.

"They are so low" Chase gritted in between his teeth before looking at Oliver "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"The last time I saw him like this was when his brother got sent to jail. And then again when another one of his brothers got sent there too. He wouldn't talk to anyone, but after some days he was back to normal. I'm just not sure what will happen now, this is...just different" Oliver explained, Bree frowned.

"Why did they get sent to jail?" She asked curiously as he dried her own tears that had managed to escape her eyes. Oliver shook his head.

"That's for him to tell"

In mission command, Kaz was sitting on a chair beside Kyle who was still lying on a table, but he had a pillow supporting his head. The older brother was holding the younger's hand in his.

"This is so uncomfortable" Kyla complained, finally breaking the silence that had been created between them.

"It's just for a bit more, buddy. Once you are all better, Davenport will take the IV off and move you somewhere more comfortable. You are so sleeping in my bed tonight" He chuckled softly as Kyle made a disgusted face.

"I'm thirteen now, I don't want to sleep with my big brother"

"Okay then! I will sleep on the floor and you take my bed. How does that sound?" Kaz proposed. Kyle frowned.

"Well, that doesn't sound fair, we can sleep together. But only for tonight. I'm a grown up now" Kaz smiled softly as he ruffled his brother's wild hair.

"Of course you are. A short grown up" Kyle smiled, but it slowly disappeared as he fixed his gaze on his older brother. His hero.

"Kaz?" He called in a strained voice. Kaz hummed in return, letting him know that he was listening "Will it always be like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will my heats always be so painful? And will...Will Alphas always make them go away l-like that?" Kaz felt his heart breaking at those questions.

This wasn't fucking fair.

"No, no Kyle. There are pills you can take that can help you with your heats, and the first one is always the most painful one, but it will get a bit better from now on. And...What they did? It's not right and-" He couldn't do this. How could this ever deal with a situation like this? "We are not exactly safe when we are in our heats, but they still could have controlled themselves-"

"They d-didn't even t-try"

"No, they didn't" Kaz shook his head "That's why they are villains and our enemies. They hurt innocent people just because they can" He felt as if he was talking to a child rather than a teenage boy, but he knew that his brother was feeling just as vulnerable as a baby, and he had to start helping him build his confidence back up. He had to help him pick up the pieces of his life "Someday, I promise you Kyle, someday, you will meet an amazing Alpha or an amazing Beta. Someone who will love you with their whole heart and who won't even dream of hurting you. What happened is not what's going to happen every time. I'll make sure of that" Kyle shook his head up and down at the other Omega's words, but he couldn't say anything else since he felt his throat closing up and tears rapidly making their way down his cheek. His mouth opened only to let a whimper come out of it. His shoulders started shaking as he was sobbing. Finally letting it all out.

"I-It h-hurt so m-much!" The boy exclaimed, finally breaking Kaz's wall.

"Oh, Kyle" He whispered as he carefully wrapped his arms around his brother, trying to comfort him and comfort himself at the same time. His own shoulders started shaking uncontrollably as he started sobbing against the other's shoulder "I'm so sorry I failed you, buddy. I'm so sorry" He managed to say before hiding his face on the boy's shaking shoulder.

They were so caught up in the pain and each other that they didn't notice when Oliver had arrived. He had been sent there to make sure that both brothers were okay, but how could they be? He bit his lower lip and wondered if he should interrupt them. But he decided against it and simply left.

It would have to wait.

"Oliver. How are they?" Donald asked once the taller male appeared in the living-room. But he just shook his head.

"They are both crying, I couldn't interrupt them" He explained briefly. Donald nodded.

"I understand. Go to bed, it's really late" He had sent the rest of the team to bed, and even though it had taken some convincing, he had managed to win and make them get some sleep. Oliver wanted to argue back, but he had the feeling his best friend wouldn't leave Kyle's side anyways.

"Okay...Will you wake me up if something happens?"

"I will, don't worry" He assured the superhero, who just shook his head up and down and after giving a final look to the hyperlift, he left towards the boy's room, where Chase was in his capsule, still trying to sleep.

But once he saw Oliver coming into the room, he got out of his capsue and walked up to the other "Oliver. How are they? Did you get to see them?"

"No. I mean" He sighed "I did see them, but they were...cryin, so I just left" Chase nodded his head in understament.

"I can't believe this happened. I can't believe they would stood so low just to get their revenge"

"This has nothing to do with revenge"

"Then what is it?"

"Two sick bastards who had the chance to hurt a kid and they did it" Chase bit his lower lip at those words.

"Oliver, I wanted to apologize for my attitude about Kaz. I let my Alpha side blind me. I know just how amazing of a friend you are to him" Chase said sincerely. Oliver smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. I let my Alpha take over too, so it's partially my fault. I didn't mean to get so possesive over him. I'm glad you want to be get closer to him and be a good friend for him" It was Chase's turn to smile.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be his...friend" Oliver frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You sound strange. Are you okay?" Chase huffed and sat down on a bed. Oliver did the same with a bit of concern in his eyes "What's going on?"

"Truth is...My Alpha reacted because of Kaz's heat and because of some...feelings I have for him" 

"Oh" Oliver could only sigh as he tried to process what just had been told. A part of him was angry, and he just assumed it was the Alpha side. And it made sense, after all, he had been Kaz's friend for almost their whole lives. Kaz has been the Omega he has ever had by his side, and Oliver had been the Alpha that Kaz has ever had by his side. For many people it was strange that they hadn't ended up mating. But their relationship wasn't like that, even though his mind was clouded over with doubts whenever he would smell his sweet heat scent "Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie about something like this?" Chase was a bit afraid that the other would get mad or disgusted, but he did consider Oliver his friend.

"I don't know" The tallest boy replied.

"Do you hate me?"

"No! Why would you think that? Of course I don't. It's just...A bit strange, but I'll get used to you having feelings for my best friend. Just promise me one thing" Oliver turned his head to look at the shorter male "You have to take care of him"

"I will" Chase nodded with determination. He didn't exactly tell Oliver everything, but he would leave the rest to Kaz.

Before any of them could say anything, the door of the room opened and both Kaz and Kyle stepped into the room. The youngest boy was walking with the help of his friend, but he still looked much better than when they had found him just some hours ago.

"Kaz, Kyle" Chase said as both Alphas stood up from the bed.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up?" Kaz asked but when he felt his brother hiding behind him, he fixed his gaze on him "Kyle? Buddy? What's up? Are you feeling unwell?" Kyle looked up at his brother and gulped.

"They are Alphas" He whispered and Kaz sighed. Chase and Oliver looked at each other.

"We'll leave. You can sleep in here alone with Kyle" Chase proposed and the other nodded.

"But, Chase. You need your capsule to recover, don't you?" Kaz asked. He understood why his brother wouldn't want to be close to any Alphas at least for some time, but it wasn't fair to them either to just leave their own room.

"Don't worry, Kaz. I can wait for a night. Right now I just want to sleep, and I can do that on a couch. I can use my capsule in the morning when you are having breakfast to recover. I barely have any injuries" He smiled at Kyle as he picked up his sleeping clothes. Oliver did the same and they both left.

"Thanks, guys" Kaz said as he closed the door behind his friends. Kyle was sitting on his brothers bed and looking at the floor "Come on, buddy. You have to rest"

"I'm sorry about making your friends leave" Kyle apologized and the older Omega simply sat down beside him.

"It's okay, they undestand. You just focus on getting better. Come on, let's go to bed now"


End file.
